


About Damn Time

by fancyachatup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beacon Hills, Coming Out, Derek Hale - Freeform, High School, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, mate, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: It's essentially Teen Wolf, except that there are such things as soulmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Sterek fic!

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek, jogging forward to try and catch up with his mate's long strides. 

"Derek. Der. Derek, I know you can hear me!"

Derek turned on his heel, coming to an immediate stop so quickly that Stiles didn't have time to come to a halt, causing him to run into his mate's arms. 

"Stiles we already talked about it. I don't think it's a very good idea for you to tell everyone at school that we are mates."

"Why? Afraid to be called a cradle-robber?"

Derek sighed. "Babe you know it's not like that." His hands rubbed up and down Stiles' arms, nuzzling the top of Stiles' hair with his cheek. Stiles sighed and snuggled into Derek's embrace. 

"I know. I know. It's just that...we've been dating for a month already Derek. Most people find out who their soulmate is and scream it from the rooftops. Why can't I?"

With a frown, Derek guided Stiles over to the couch, gesturing for Stiles to sit beside him, only to have Stiles sit in his lap and rest his head on Derek's shoulders. 

"Everyone I love is always taken from me Stiles. I lost my family, my Pack, and I can't lose you. I just feel like if no one knows about us, no one can hurt us. I can't lose you, especially after I just got you."

Stiles sat up, putting both hands on Derek's face so they were eye-level with one another. 

"Derek, I'm not going anywhere. Did you forget that my best friend is a True Alpha? Or that he's got a pretty awesome Pack? Lydia's a banshee, she'd definitely know if something was going to happen to me. Not to mention that I've got you to protect me. "

Stiles checked Derek's eyes, watching as tears gathered, but they never fell. Slowly, Derek leaned forward, kissing Stiles on the forehead and breathing in his soulmate's sweet scent. 

"Promise?"

"I promise Der."

That night Stiles had texted Scott, telling him that his Jeep had 

"broken down, bro."

and that he'd be getting a ride from a friend, who was suspiciously not Scott. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning Stiles was practically vibrating with excitement. Derek was driving him to school today and from there he'd officially meet all the important people in Stiles' life. 

Derek: I'm outside. Take your time. 

Stiles grinned and sprinted down the stairs, grabbing an apple from the counter, locking the door behind him. He made his way to the driveway, getting into his boyfriend's beautiful Camero. His dad wasn't going to be home until noon due to a double shift at the station, so Stiles didn't have to worry about his father meeting Derek just yet.  
As he buckled his seatbelt, he felt a pair of eyes starring into his very soul. 

"Derek, relax. It's school not prison."

With a snort Derek pulled out of the driveway reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out two pairs of sunglasses, handing one to Stiles and putting the other pair on. 

"Badass."

This time, Derek let out an uncharacteristically loud chuckle at Stiles' remark, and before they knew it, Derek's car was in the middle of the Beacon Hills High School parking lot. Derek killed the ignition, turning to face Stiles, and held out a hand. 

"I love you. And I'm sorry that I'm being so stupid about all of this."

A slight smile tugged at Stiles' lips, and he leaned over, pursing his lips out for a kiss. Derek rolled his eyes but complied anyway, placing a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips. 

After a moment, Derek climbed out of the car, walking over to the passenger side to hold Stiles' door open for him. 

"Such a gentlemen." Stiles teased. 

Before he knew it, Stiles was officially the center of attention of the school parking lot. There was a flurry of whispers and allegations, but Stiles and Derek paid them no mind. Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles' waist and they made their way to the front of the school. 

Once they got inside they were met with a very, very angry looking banshee. 

"I saw you in the parking lot. Stiles, how could you not tell me? This is absurd. I'm definitely qualified as your best friend to know this information beforehand, especially if it has to do with your soulmate!" Lydia said, clearly pissed at not having been alerted before. 

"Um, Lydia? No offense but Scott is my best friend...you are a close second though?"

Lydia huffed and Stiles and Derek watched as she stormed off, her heels clicking as she took a right turn, effectively putting her out of their line of sight. 

"What about me?" 

Stiles whipped his head to his left, finding Scott standing there, shifting his backpack onto his other shoulder. He seemed to be unaware of Derek's presence entirely. Stiles wasn't having any of that so E quickly nodded his head in Derek's direction until Scott got the message. Eyes widening, Scott turned to face Derek, eyeing him up and down before finally noticing the arm he had around Stiles. 

"So, he uh gave you a ride to school today?" Scott asked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes. Because he's a very good soulmate."

Scott's eyes got impossibly larger and he locked eyes with Derek, before turning back to Stiles. 

"About damn time, bro. I thought you were gonna die alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any fic prompts! xx


End file.
